Indecision
by giacinta
Summary: After the Shtriga affair when John rushed back in time to save little Sammy, he goes to Bobby's to ask him for advice. One-shot


Indecision

XXXXXX

He heard the roar of the engine from the moment it turned into the bend that led up to the yard, the sound resonating in the still of the night.

X

A string of curses left his lips as he got out of bed; he knew who was behind the wheel of the car but that wasn't what was causing him to swear like a trooper, for the driver knew how to take care of himself; no it was the passengers he carried that caused him concern.

He took a quick glance at the old-fashioned alarm clock next to his bed. Four o'clock in the morning; a time when all normal critters should be tucked up in bed but then he sighed, his life wasn't normal and neither was that of the three humans in the black car which had now drawn up with a screech of brakes at his front door.

He quickly pulled on the trousers and the shirt he had thrown off just a couple of hours ago, and made his way to the door on which someone was already hammering an impatient fist.

"Stop that damn banging, I'm coming," he yelled, pulling open the door and coming face to face with a glowering John Winchester.

X

"Winchester, what do ya mean waking a man up in the middle of the night," he grumbled, but his gaze was directed over the man's shoulder to the black car where he knew the two children would be curled up on the back seat like two little lion-cubs.

Unwillingly he turned his attention back to the black-browed man on his door-step.

"Well I suppose you better come on in," he said crustily, moving to the side to allow the other man to enter. "Everything alright with the kids?" he asked, hoping that he would get a positive answer.

X

John ran a tired hand over his face.

"They're not hurt if that's what you mean," he answered. "Though a Shtriga nearly got her claws into Sammy earlier tonight, thanks to Dean not paying attention. Good job I got back in time to save him, although it got away in the end."

"So why the face of doom then?" Bobby remarked.

"Thing is I shouldn't have had to take care of it. I had left precise instructions with Dean to look out for his brother but he disobeyed my orders and left Sam alone, and then when he did take the shot he missed. I've trained him to do better than that," John bitched, his anger clear for all to see.

X

Bobby studied the man.

He had no doubts that John loved his children and was doing what he thought was best for them; pity that Bobby saw things in a completely different light.

A man who dragged his two little kids all around the US as if they were two parcels; treated his ten-year old like a soldier, then putting onto his thin shoulders the entire burden of caring for his five-year old brother, wasn't a good father in his eyes.

He kept himself in check however, despite the words that were lining up in his throat to throw at the idiot that went by the name of John Winchester, but John had come here for a reason and he didn't want to antagonize him until he found out exactly what he wanted.

X

"So if everything is fine and dandy why are you standing in my kitchen getting me riled up?" Bobby asked.

"Aren't you going to even offer me a beer," John said, his anger suddenly evaporating.

"Harrumph. Sit down if you must," Bobby said ungenerously. " I suppose I can spare a beer."

He went to the fridge and pulled a bottle which he planked down on the table, and then leaned back on the kitchen workshop, waiting.

X

"I've been thinking," John began.

"That's a first, " Bobby interrupted sarcastically.

John threw him a dark glance. "If you want me to go, just say the word and I will," he said.

"Na, let's hear what you got to say, before I kick you out," Bobby retorted.

"It's the boys. Hunts are coming up fast and furious. I'm spending more time on them than with my sons. I'm afraid it's getting to the point where I gotta choose between keeping them with me or keeping on hunting."

Bobby felt an icy hand clutch at his gut.

"You don't mean putting them in foster care or something, do you? Those kids love you. You're the only family they have and you don't want to give them to strangers. You know what that would do to them. They might even split them up and that would be the death of them both. I ain't never seen two kids so tied to each other as Sam and Dean " Bobby yelled, for the man in front of him had the ability to make him furious like no-one else.

"It would be for their own good. They'd be safer away from me. Dean didn't obey my instructions earlier tonight; he has to be on his toes and listen to everything I tell him otherwise he'll get himself and Sam killed," John answered his voice rising in parallel with Bobby's.

"They're kids you knuckle-head," Bobby burst out.

"**_You're_** supposed to take care of them, not put the weight on Dean's shoulders. Ever thought of settling down somewhere, letting them be kids. You can still train them on the side. There are plenty of hunters out there who don't have children to look out for. You're a great hunter but nobody's indispensable. If you spend a few years looking after your boys, the world ain't gonna end!"

"You know I can't do that, Singer," John answered curtly. "I'm on the trail of Mary's killer and I'm not going to stop until I find him."

"He's not gonna go anywhere; your kids need you now. They say vengeance is a dish better served cold. You can always get him when the boys are grown; heck they'll be able to give you a hand," Bobby insisted.

"No Bobby, I've given it a lot of thought. It's probably for the best. I'll have my hands free and be able to find that son of a bitch quicker; kill him and then take back my boys, while Sam and Dean will be safe with someone else until I come for them." John stated.

"If you go through with this, it'll kill those kids," Bobby warned.

"Listen. Leave them here with me for a spell. Take some time to think this over. I'll keep an eye on them, send then to school in Sioux Falls for as long as you need to work through this. They're better with me than some strangers."

X

John stared at him and Bobby could see the indecision on his face. John hated to be obliged to anyone, and if he let Bobby have the boys then he would be beholden to him.

"Sammy's only five, John. You don't really want to put a little kid like him into the system. You hear all kinds of stories about what happens to cute little scraps like Sam in foster care. I'm not saying everyone is bad but it only takes one to make a kid suffer. Leave them with me." Bobby almost found himself pleading.

The younger man ran a hand through his thick dark hair.

"Bobby, I know you think I'm being heartless but I'm only thinking of the boys. I couldn't bear coming back to some motel and finding them both lying in a pool,of blood or ripped apart by a monster."

"Son, that could happen wherever you leave them. They're probably safer with someone who knows what's out there, like me," Bobby said reasonably.

"Okay, I'll leave them here," John said finally. "I'll think things over; could be I'm wrong and you're right about the boys."

X

Bobby sighed in relief. The boys would stay with him, at least for now, and he could only hope John would change his mind about any damn fostering.

"I'll go bring them in," John said, but a young voice piped up unexpectedly from the door.

"It's okay dad, we're here," Dean said, his hand grasped tight to that of a sleepy Sammy.

"Hi, kids, " Bobby said going over to them, hoping that they hadn't heard what he and John had been discussing. "Dean why don't you take your brother upstairs to bed. You know the way don't you?"

Dean nodded, his eyes going to his father but saying nothing.

X

"Dean, I gotta go and take care of something and I need to leave you and Sammy here with Bobby for a while. Be good until I get back, " John said awkwardly, making for the door without a backward glance.

Sam had woken up completely by this time and his eyes got big and round as he watched his dad exit the room and close the front door behind him, his worried gaze going immediately back to Dean.

"Where's Dad going, Dean?" he asked his brother.

Dean knelt down in front of him. "Don't worry Sammy, he'll be back. He just needs to go somewhere that we can't."

The child nodded his head. "You won't go and leave me too will you Dean?" he asked his lower lip quivering.

Dean pulled him to his skinny chest. "Sammy you don't have to worry. I'll never leave you; never! You're always gonna have your big brother looking out for you."

x

Bobby felt tears coming to his eyes at Dean's words.

Damn that John Winchester to Hell. He had the greatest treasure that a man could want, two wonderful kids and yet he couldn't see that nothing was worth losing them.

x

He placed a comforting hand on each of the boys' shoulders.

"Come on squirts; off to bed. Tomorrow morning I'll make you the best breakfast ever."

"I like Lucky Charms," Sam piped up, a smile coming back on his face after Dean's words.

"Dean likes them too," he added quickly.

"I got it," Bobby assured him. "Lucky charms it is! Now get up them stairs before I get Rumsfield on your little asses."

As if to corroborate Bobby's threat, a gruff barking came from outside in the yard!

X

The enD

If you've read and enjoyed the story, I'd love to know. :)


End file.
